Kewlzyz Beginning
by KewlzyzWriterz67
Summary: Kewlzyz, (me), joins the team! Let's see what happens if the team likes her or not.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Or the Justice Leage. I only own myself. Sorry if there's a lot of oc-ness.**_

 _ **Reminder: In this fic Kewzyz is in love with Robin. That will not relate to other stories. Its like a game, different save files.**_

 _ **Notice: I'm looking for a good Beta-Reader so please message me if your interested and I'll check you out to see if your good enough or not.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy This Fanfic.**_ _ **Comment Reviews of how'd you like it and I will spice it up a little if needed.**_

 _ **At Kewlzyz House...**_

"Kewlzyz hurry up! Your will be late for school if you keep putting on blush!" Kewlzyz mother exclaimed as the time was exactly 8:05 AM and the limo was outside waiting honking over, and over again. "HURRY UP!"

Kewlzyz ran down the stairs, "Ok, ok, I'm here jeez mom. Rush much?" She grabbed the lunch that was on the counter, kissed her mom on the cheek, and ran out the door. "Maman Bye t'aime." She spoke in French as she walked out.

 ** _At Gotham Academy..._**

Kewlzyz got out of the limo and walked inside the school. Of course since she was rich she got lot of attention. As she opened her locker a piece of paper flew out down to her feet, 'Huh? What's this...better not be another love note from that jock, Brian." Brian was a jock, but whenever someone messed with Kewlzyz, Brian The Hero came to his name. The whole school knows Brian has a crush on Kewlzyz, the only person who doesn't is Kewlzyz herself.

Kewlzyz bent over, grabbed the piece of paper, and read it, "Meet me after school at the school pool, 4:30 Pm. You better be there."

Kewlzyz didn't recognize the handwriting as she knew every one's at Gotham Academy, who could this mysterious person be? 'At least it isn't Brian.' She thought as she headed to history class.

 ** _After School..._**

 _ **P.O.V. Of Kewlzyz:**_

The bell rang. As soon as it did I rushed out of class, through the halls to my locker. I grabbed all my books and stuff and put in into my back pack. After that, I walked to the school's pool which was only for swimming practice, free time, and for the school's swim team. But hey, rules are meant to be broke right? I sat on one of the benches and waited for this mysterious person to arrive.

"Clink," The time hit 4:30 as I got up off the bench as the door opened. "Creak!"

I turned my head to the door to find my friend Dick Grayson standing in the doorway. "So, 'mysterious person', why am I here?' I laughed.

"Well...I know about your powers. As you know as my best friend I'm the dark night's sidekick, Robin."

"And this has to do with me how..." I tilted my head in wonder.

"The team wants you to join." When he said those words my heart skipped a beat, they want me to join the team...but...aren't I a little weak? I know I have powers but I don't know them myself. "I know what your thinking Kewlzyz."

I stared at him, "..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm a detective remember?"

"Oh, yeah...how could I forget..."

"Well, you seem whelmed. Or are you feeling the aster?" I loved it when he said aster. It was pretty funny even though some people call him a weirdo for making up all these 'fake' words. To be honest, its kind of cute,

"Just follow me." He grabbed my hand and gently guided me outside to his motorcycle, next to his was my motorcycle.

"How'd..." I started but he shook his head obviously saying, 'Don't ask.' which I didn't do.

 ** _At Mount Justice..._**

 _ **3rd Person P.O.V:**_

Kewlzyz got on her motorcycle and followed Dick to some place. They drove closer and closer to a mountain. "Why are we coming here?" She yelled through the helmet. Yes, Dick has told Kewlzyz about him being on the team but he never told her were the exact location were the team was.

"Just keep following!" He yelled through the helmet as there was a lot of wind that day.

They arrived in front of the mountain. They got off there motorcycle's and Dick put on his Robin outfit. Robin walked over to a old telephone booth, "Dude, that thing is like, centuries old why are yo-"

"Recognized Robin B01"

"...What the heck?!"

"Walk into it," A voice rang into her com link.

"Uh, that thing is OLD! OLD I TELL YOU! OLD!"

"JUST WALK IN!"

"FINE!" As she walked into it being disgusted on how old it is.

"Recognized Guest Override Robin B01 Guest Kewlzyz Wright." Kewlzyz walked into the cave and looked around. "Woah.."


End file.
